


Call Me Nymphadora

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Final Battle, Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know as well as I do that that curse was fatal, I'm dying Remus." One-shot of Nymphadora Tonks' last moments of life in the Battle of Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Nymphadora

 

The battle was raging and everywhere Tonks looked she could see bright streaks of green light hitting their targets.Only one thought that kept repeating in her mind allowed her to hold on to hope.

“Please let me get through this, get Remus through this!Let me see my son!Let me hold him again!”Teddy.His face had gotten her through all the tough times, the way he scrunched up his little nose, just like she did, as he changed his hair from brown to turquoise.The way his little arms reached up for her whenever she was in the room, and the way he copied her when she morphed her face to that of a duck.Teddy Lupin’s smile was enough to get her through the hardest struggles of her life.

Tonks ducked into a semi-hidden alcove and tried to slow her heart rate.She really needed to rest, her body had been under too much strain for too long.Her eyes drifted shut, and she willed herself back to happy times.

***************

Laughter filled the air as Teddy Lupin played with his mother.

“Ma!” he called out as he crawled towards her, and Tonks’ eyes flew wide open.

“Oh my baby!Remus!Come quickly, Teddy spoke!He called me Ma!”She picked up her small child and spun him around, his giggles lifting her spirits even higher.Remus came rushing in.

“He spoke?”Tonks laughed at his expression.

“You should see your face, it’s priceless!”she giggled.Remus smirked and lent in for a kiss, pulling back he replied,

“I’ll remember that, Nymphadora Lupin, next time I walk into the kitchen to see a human with the face of a goat talking to my son.”Tonks slapped him lightly on the arm as she walked off, still holding little Teddy.

“Don’t call me Nymphadora!”

***************

Tonks opened her eyes, just in time to dodge a ball of green light speeding towards her.

“Watch it Tonks!”She heard Kingsley shout from next to her.Wait, shout?Suddenly the noise came back.It was deafening.Wincing, Tonks stepped out from the alcove and sent a stunner at Rodolphus LeStrange, who was sneaking up behind Professor Flitwick.

Tonks spun around and ran further up the corridor, then crept up the flight of stairs at the end.She was about to send a _petrificus totalus_ and follow it up with some bat bogies, when, in typical Tonks fashion, she tripped over her own feet, and landed face first in front of Fenrir Greyback.Looking up, she shivered as he approached her.She tried to get to her feet, but one binding curse out an end to that.

“Well, well, well.What do we have here?If it isn’t the rogue wolf cub’s little girlfriend.”She sneered up at him, acting braver than she felt, as she inched her hand towards her wand.She was about to reply when a voice came from behind her attacker.

“Wife, actually,” Remus Lupin waited for Fenrir to turn around, before punching him in the face.

“Remus!”Tonks cried when the older wolf fell unconscious.“You’re alive!”Remus rushed over and freed her from her bindings before engulfing her in a hug.He was helping her up when a ball of silver light hit her in the back.

“Tonks!Tonks are you okay?Tonks started glowing silver.

“Remus I-”She stopped, and fell back to the ground.Soon she was rambling.Only small parts of it made sense, and Remus was at a loss for what to do.

***************

Remus could hardly contain his excitement.Tonight, he would ask Nymphadora Tonks to become his wife.He had planned every last detail, he wanted the night to be perfect.Somewhere inside him, he knew that Tonks loved him, perfect or not, but he could still try.Anything to make up for his age and lycanthropy. 

The doorbell rung, she was here.Remus nearly ran to the door to open it, and only just managed to stop before skidding into it.Tonks looked beautiful.She had let her hair return to its natural colour, a beautiful rich brown.It reached her mid back in soft curls with layers that framed her face.Her eyed were a deep but bright blue, and her skin as fair as a porcelain doll.She smiled up at him, and he couldn’t help but fall even more in love.

“Shall we?”He asked, offering his arm.

“We shall.”She replied lovingly, as she took his arm.One small pop later, the couple was gone.

Tonks gasped in surprise when noticed where they were.It was _their_ beach!A magical bonfire was burning away happily off to the side of a large mat, spread out on the sand.Remus and Tonks had discovered this beach on a mission to capture a Death Eater that had been spying on the Order.They had been trying to follow his magical signature, but had ended up here instead.Tonks had wanted to find the beach again, but they had been unable to.Obviously, Remus had found it.

The couple had a wonderful time relaxing on the beach, telling stories of their wayward youths and feeding each other random pieces of fruit from their picnic basket.It wasn’t until sunset, that Remus bent down on one knee.

“I have loved you since I first set eyes on you.I tried to protect you by denying it, but love was strong enough to pull us together.If our love, is strong enough to withstand the evil of my curse, than surely it can last forever.”He took a deap breath and pulled out a small box, opening it he asked, “Nymphadora Tonks, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

“Yes!”Tonks breathed, as she through her arms around him.After a moment, she realised something and pulled back pouting.

“Don’t call me Nymphadora!”

***************

Tonks stopped rambling, and seemed to get he mind back under her control.

“Promise me, you’ll look after Teddy,” she whispered.Remus was shocked, she couldn’t mean that!Could she?

“Tonks, what are you talking about?”Tonks would have rolled her eyes if she had the energy.

“You know as well as I do that that curse was fatal, I’m dying Remus.Please just listen to me and accept it.My time has come, and Teddy needs a father.Get out of here!Run, and live to protect him.When I’m gone, promise me you will not mourn forever, but celebrate the life and love we have shared.”She took a shuddering breath, :I can’t rest in peace knowing that you are neglecting our son to mourn me.”Remus tried to speak, but Tonks cut in.“No Remus, listen to me.I know you, don’t be like you were when Sirius left us.Think of it as my last wish.”

“I promise, Tonks, goodbye.”

“Goodbye Remus, and, call me Nymphadora.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net account - The Willow Maiden.


End file.
